


scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle

by darkbughead



Series: skater percy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (kinda), Bisexual Character, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Innacurate Skating terms, M/M, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Post-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Skateboarding, Skater!Percy, and percy/omc isnt really shown too much but mentioned, bi!Percy, im not entirely sure this makes a ton of sense or is ooc but it just flowed right out of me, just read it i swear its good, percabeth is at the end, this isnt really centered on anything except skating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/darkbughead
Summary: percy at the skatepark before camp half-blood, after his first summer at camp half-blood and after 'the last olympian'.(typical bad summary im sorry)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/OMC
Series: skater percy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534838
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> authors notes: i wrote this in like 2 hours while listening to a bunch of wallows songs so,, enjoy?

11 year old Percy Jackson was not a skater boy, unfortunately.

For all he wanted to be like the teens in the skatepark with their baggy clothes and long hair, Percy could barely stay on his skateboard long enough to go anywhere, let alone do any tricks in the bowl or grind on the rails.

His limbs were too gangly to be coordinated, yet too short, and the shadows lurking in the corner were just too close for comfort, leaving no room for him to take the time to practice.

It wouldn’t matter too much in a few months, the shadows would become solid and painfully, close and his biggest concern wouldn’t be how cool the teens doing tricks on a skateboard looked and how much he would give to go through life that effortlessly, and still be able to get up when he fell down, no matter how hard. 

For now though, he would sit to the side, his legs gathered in his arms, as a boy with a bowl cut and freckles smirked at him as he dove back into the bowl smoothly, and wish.

\--

Those days, the days when he escaped to the skatepark when his mom wasn’t home and Smelly Gabe was at his worst (or when he was kicked out of yet another school and being blamed for yet another thing he  _ swore _ he didn’t do, he didn’t  _ mean  _ to do) were some of the best ones. A close second to when his mom was home and Gabe  _ wasn’t _ and things weren’t  _ terrible _ at school (at least, not yet). 

The kids there had gotten used to him, the weird kid with no skateboard and no friends there. When he disappears for the summer they wonder, briefly and only every once in a while but still, where he went to. 

It takes him a while to go back, his newfound knowledge of the world making him on edge and more aware of how dangerous him being around is. But, on one of the last warm days of September, Percy makes the trek over.

The gods had apparently appreciated the shit he did during the summer or something , since so far his new school was going fine. Gabe was gone, and his new school wasn’t a boarding school, so being at home with his mom was his new favorite thing. He didn’t need the skatepark to escape from Gabe or school anymore, and the outside world was scarier now, darker. Despite that, sometimes he would feel the urge to go, to watch the teens try out their tricks in a place that always caught them when they fell. He wanted a place like that, somewhere closer than Camp Half-Blood.

On the way over, Percy glanced around himself often, his hand constantly wrapped around his pen in a tight grip, just in case. He shifts up his long hoodie sleeves every few minutes after they slide down, covering his hands. He doesn’t want them to get in the way of his grip on his sword if he has to use it. This paranoia is new and uncomfortable, but will become familiar in time.

When he arrives, the park is surprisingly sparsely populated for such a nice day, with mostly the regular skaters there. He doesn’t draw any attention when he walks to his spot on the concrete next to the bowl, not for a while. Its an hour full of staring at the teenagers skating and getting up after their inevitable wipeouts before he locks eyes with someone who’s familiar with him; a boy with shocking red hair that almost covers his green eyes, and tan skin covered in dark freckles leftover from the summer. The boy is tall, which makes up for him being one of the youngest skaters there, being only about a year older than Percy. His limbs are long, so when his green eyes connect to Percy’s, the boy is there in a few short steps. His grin is wide and makes Percy’s heart flutter, but he doesn’t dwell on that long, is familiar with that part of seeing the boy. The boy's name is Charlie, but everyone called him Chuck. 

(Everyone except Percy.)

_ (When Percy asked why he calls him Charlie instead of Chuck, that summer he met him, Charlie just smiled a shy sort of smile, something different than he’s ever seen on the boy and had replied. “I don’t usually like being called Charlie, but I like the way it sounds when you say it”. Percy’s cheeks had burned and his stomach erupted into butterflies. He had had his first kiss that summer.) _

The first thing Charlie does when he reaches him is sit down next to percy, propping his skateboard against the lip in the concrete a few inches away. He wraps his arm around Percy and squeezes, and Percy smiles, not as wide as he would’ve a year ago, the innocent connection to this red haired boy a little more faded than before his world shifted, but still a genuine smile. 

“Missed ya” Charlie admits, although Percy can tell he didn’t miss him that much. Perhaps Charlie’s world had changed too. (not as drastically as his, Percy is sure of that. Nothing can beat godly parents and monsters trying to kill you at every corner) 

“You too” Percy replies, and he means it. Although maybe not in the way Charlie thinks. Percy stares off at the other skaters who pay the two boys no mind, still enjoying the freedom of zipping around on their boards. 

Their knees knock against each other, and Charlie asks a question he asks every time he sees Percy.

“Wanna try and skate?”

Everytime Charlie has asked that question, Percy has always replied with a nonchalant “Nah, I’m good”. Because the truth? Percy has always been terrified to try to skate. Despite everytime he laments in his head about how jealous he is of the kids on those skateboards, being able to put lose themselves in learning new tricks and just dropping down into the bowl, almost free falling, Percy was always too scared of putting all his trust into just a piece of wood on wheels and his instincts. Because whenever he fell, it’s always so hard to get up. He had almost no one to pick him back up.

(His mom loved him and would pick up the pieces, and sometimes it would feel like more than enough. But he saw the strain having a “troubled” son had on her, and it didn’t help that she stayed with that pig of a man. Falling put more strain on her, and he didn’t like doing that to her.)

It was all too similar and metaphorical for his taste.

But this past summer, he learned that there are scarier things than falling off a skateboard. There are literal monsters lurking in the corners, but he has people who have his back now. He may have changed over the summer, has seen far too much, but now he knows he's more than anyone knows. What made others see him as troublesome, made him stronger.

  
  


So this time, Percy isn’t afraid. He doesn’t reject the idea. He says “sure” with a shrug and gets up, ignoring Charlie’s shocked face with a hand offered to pick him up.

  
  
  


Skating became one of his favorite escapes that day.

-

16 year old Percy Jackson was a skater. 

(And a demigod, but skating was much cooler than almost dying all the time if you ask him.)

Now taller and in more control of his limbs, he walks into the now unfamiliar park.

He hadn’t really come back to the skate park in a few years. He was a little preoccupied with saving the world in his defense, but he still missed it. In those rare down moments on a quest, the memories of coming to the skate park after school or when he needed to let out any extra energy without breaking something in his house with his sword, going to the skate shop he liked around the corner, the hours he spent in there watching the shop owner make and paint the skateboards in front of him, were at the forefront of his mind. 

It looked pretty much the same, with the exception of a few benches placed around for a more comfortable way to observe the skaters.

Although, a few of the rails were bent or broken, almost like someone sliced them with a sword. Percy knows part of the battle had come through this area, but the rest of the area had seemed repaired. He guesses that none of the city’s budget was spared for a slightly broken skatepark. 

Percy stopped for a moment, his eyes flitting around until he found what he was looking for. He tugged at the hand enclasped in his, pulling them along. The blonde which the hand belonged to just smiled as she saw her boyfriends face light up. 

There, right next to half of a bench that had been broken by gods know what, was the exact spot of concrete where he had spent so much time.

When he reached it, he let go of his girlfriends hand and plopped down with a grin on his face. Percy looked up at her, and pat the space next to him to which she immediately sat down, her eyes following Percy’s gaze to the few skaters in the park. 

“So,” Annabeth started, as she pulled her arms out of the backpack and set it on the ground, shrugging the oversized jacket she stole from Percy back before it slipped off with the bag. “This is where you went to escape as a kid?”

“Yep.”, Percy replied, wrapping one arm around her.

“And that,” he pointed at a tree a foot away from the main park with his other hand, “is where I had my first kiss.”

Percy’s arm dropped from the air and he picked at a hole in his jeans with his hand nervously, his other arm tightening around his girlfriend.

Annabeth eyed his fingers pulling at the threads in his jeans.

“I wasn’t your first kiss?” she questioned with a teasing, albeit cautious, smile. “Well then who was, Cassanova?”

He took a breath and said, “His name was Charlie,” Percy glanced at her face, but it didn’t change so he continued. “And he taught me how to skate.” 

Annabeth’s smile was softer now, but just as playful. “Oh yeah? Well show me how well he taught you.”

Percy grinned, relieved, kissed her square on the lips in appreciation and jumped up, grabbing his skateboard from her backpack and jogging over to the bowl. 

(It's not like he expected her to not be okay with it. They  _ were _ Greek after all. But there was still that irrational, underlying fear that maybe…)

With one more glance towards his smiling girlfriend, he put his board down and let himself glide down.


	2. bonus: charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil bonus bit with charlie

Charlie rode into his familiar haunt, the skatepark, with a smile on his face. His boyfriend and him had just gone on a date, which always left him happy. 

As he entered, his eyes went to the usually empty spot by the broken bench automatically. He had always wondered what happened to Percy, his first kiss, the boy he had taught to skate finally after all those years of him just  _ watching _ the skaters. 

(that fact young Charlie always felt was ridiculous. If he enjoyed skating so much why did he not just  _ do _ it? Older Charlie understood, in a way, now. He enjoyed watching people do things he liked but felt like he couldn’t do. Younger Charlie’s belief he could do anything faded when he got teased for trying and failing at basketball freshman year) 

This time, however, the spot was not empty and instead was occupied by a couple mid-kiss. He felt oddly indignant at that, someone not Percy occupying that spot. But then, when the couple pulled apart, Charlie realized that Percy  _ was  _ in that spot. He looked older, taller and slightly built, although still lanky. The grin on Percy’s face was blinding, the way he looked at the blond girl in front of him would make anyone aware of their love. 

He looked happy, and for that Charlie was glad. And it was nice closure, he had found out that percy was okay and didn’t disappear for any bad reason. Just moved, probably.

(If he only knew)

Charlie pulled his eyes away from the couple and continued on his way. He didn’t try to go up to Percy, felt no desire to. He was happy and so was Charlie and that’s all that mattered. Charlie started practicing a new trick he found online, hoping to perfect it so he could show it off to his boyfriend later. He was enamored with the look on his boyfriend’s face when he successfully pulled off a trick, proud and admiring. He hoped he would see it for a long time. 

As Charlie fumbled with his skateboard, trying his best to nail his trick, Percy walked by hand in hand with his own girlfriend. He recognized him, but made no effort to stop or get his attention. Maybe he would talk to him again one day. But for now, he just remained grateful for him.

**Author's Note:**

> end notes: thank you for reading! im unreasonably proud of myself for writing this ajajfakda. there is another chapter but its very short and its just a bonus little thing with charlie bc i kinda like him since hes my first oc in a LONG time and it fit. it didnt look right sticking it at the end of the first chapter with the ao3 format so. i started writing another fic for this verse thing sooo,, its focused on charlie but percy is there for most of it (at least thats the plan)


End file.
